


Soul Survivor: A Smutty/Angst Ridden AU Rejected Re-Written Interlude

by Tigre5s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, Demon Dean Winchester, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: *****WINCEST*****I thought that moment when Sam found Dean missing from the cell would have been a great point for Demon!Dean to jump his brother. So I wrote about it. It's tagged rape because some people might find it questionable and Dean does get a bit rough with his baby bro. But I hope I portrayed Sam's confusion and desire clear enough.*****WINCEST*****  So yeah shameless smut as usual.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam returned to the cell to find Dean’s chair empty. Before Sam had time to fully acknowledge his demon brother was loose in the bunker, the door slammed shut and there was Dean leaning against the wall just behind the door.

“And you’re suppose to be the smart one,” he snarked. Sam backed away slowly as he tried to take stock of his surroundings. He was one armed, unarmed and Dean was standing between him and the only way out. Dean began his approach. 

“As much as I wanted to get away from your whiney ass, your constant bitching and complaining isn’t why I left. I left because I couldn’t stand looking at you and remembering these disgusting feelings your brother had for you,” he laughs. Sam stared at him confused.

“Oh? That’s right I never told you?” again he laughs. “Oh Sammy, if you could only know some of the thoughts that flicker through this head every time I laid eyes on you. I was a regular Shakespeare in here,” he joked pointing to his head.

“Near endless verses about how I loved the way your hair shines in the sun when we are riding down the highway. How the crinkle in your brow you get when you’re really focused on something makes me want to hug you...and not in a just brotherly fashion either. You know I was only such a slut with other girls to take the edge off of wanting to ram my cock into your mouth every time you talked nerdy to me.“ 

Sam stares at Dean in shock trying to deny the response he’s having at thinking of Dean thinking of him like that. Sam can't believe years of denial and repression were just shaken so hard with 3 sentences. 

As he talks he maneuvers Sam into a corner. “You like it don’t you? You like that your big brother has a big hard on for you,” he snickers. “I can see it in your face. In the way your body is tensed. In your shortened breathing and then there’s the chubby you're starting to show in your pants.”

Sam realizes he’s trapped and he feels utterly exposed. His fight or flight response activates but Dean is too fast. He grabs Sam’s striking arm and slams it against the shelf behind him. Sam winces breathing heavily. Though if it is from fear fueled adrenaline or incestual lust he isn’t sure. Dean is in his face now.

“I am going to hurt you, but before I do that I am going fuck with you while I fuck with you. Or at least try a few of the things that I thought about attempting for a very long time. I want you to have something to remember us by. Something for you to think about long after I’m gone.”

Sam tries to fight again but Dean shoves his body weight into him and pins him against the shelf, “Come on Sammy. We can do this easy way,” he purred grinding his hip into Sam’s rapidly hardening cock, “or the hard way,” he growled using his free hand to roughly grab and squeeze Sam’s ass. 

“Don’t do this, Dean. You don’t want this,” Sam pleaded.

“Oh, but you do and THAT is why I want this even more than before. I want to see your face as you find completion by the hand of your twisted demon brother. I want to know that the next time you touch yourself to take a fucking piss you will remember this moment. Right here. Right now and maybe the next time someone says “forget about me” you’ll listen.” He gave a feral smile that sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. 

“Kneel,” Dean commanded. 

Hating himself for wanting this, Sam complied sinking to his knees in front of his brother. Dean cuffed Sam’s good arm to the shelf post then took a step back. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock easily as he’d been going commando since he turned. He looked at Sam then pressed the head against his lips. Sam opened his mouth willingly and received his brothers cock. Dean thrust into Sam’s mouth slow and soft but firm. Like he might do an actual lover.

Sam moaned at the taste of his brothers forbidden fruit. Dean kept Sams eye contact for the entire blow job. Only flicking his eyes to black a few times when it seemed as if Sam might be losing himself in his brother’s hazel stare. As Dean’s climax approached he gripped Sam’s hair in his fists tighter and picked up his pace. 

Sam groaned with every thrust pushing Dean faster over the edge. As Dean emptied his seed in Sam's mouth Sam noticed how Dean bit his lower lip in the throes of pleasure staring down at him. He marveled at how handsome Dean was as he swallowed the last pulses of Deans release. Dean pulled himself from Sam’s lips and smirked then knelt down over Sam to unzip his jeans. Sam's cock sprung free fully erect. It would have smacked Dean’s hand if Sam’s grey boxer briefs weren’t hugging it towards his stomach. Dean gave him a condescending smirk. 

“You sure you don't want this Sammy?” But he didn't wait for an answer. He pushed Sam backwards and unable to catch himself due to his lack of arms Sam fell onto his back. Dean yanked Sam’s jeans and underwear down to his knees and swallowed his engorged cock. It was dripping wet in minutes. Sam moaned and writhed but it did no good. Dean held his hips and never gave him enough suction or friction to cum. When he was well lubricated Dean stood over Sam and stripped. He watched and smiled as Sam stared at the deliberately slow revelation of skin.

“Like whatcha see, Sammy?” 

Sam blushed and turned away. “How can you still be embarrassed when you just swallowed my cock like a sideshow circus freak? You know I’d think you had practice if I didn’t know any better.”

Fully naked now, Dean straddled his baby brother then positioned the head of Sams cock at his pucker. Sam was panting now. Dean waited for the look in his eyes to turn wild and then sheathed Sam's thick cock inside his ass in one move. Sam tried in vain to stifle his moans. The soft tight warm pleasure of being buried in his brother to the hilt was overwhelming. Dean teased and squeezed Sam for a bit before he began to ride him. He hovered over Sam and gave him the most taunting and loving looks he could. Sam was nearly in tears with want and confusion. He half heartedly thrust into his brother as the war with lust and knowing this wasn't really his brother raged inside of him. 

“ Aww don't cry Sammy. We both wanted this,” Dean purred. “I thought about slipping into your room almost every night since we moved here. Pulling the blanket from your warm body and pinning you to the bed while I press slowly into you. Teasing but never actually entering. Until you begged me to fuck you like the little bitch you are.”

The tears were falling freely now. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam with a fierce passion. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Sam began to match Dean's intense pace. Driving up into his brother harder and deeper.

“Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, Sammy. Gimme all you got,” Dean grunted. Sam's cock twitched inside his brother signalling it's impending release. Dean moaned and Sam gasped at the bolt of desire the sound caused in him. Noticing Sam's reaction Dean rode him hard punctuating every downward press with a deep needy moan. He increased his pace until Sam cried out and Dean felt Sam's hot seed filling him up. 

Sam shook with the force of his orgasm for minutes. He stared up at Dean tired and dazed. He look into Dean’s hazel eyes smoldering with lust, ecstasy and love. For a few heart beats Dean stares down at his brother with an awestruck expression. Sam so wrapped up in his emotions and the taste of his brother still in his mouth, on his tongue, for a moment he actually forgot how he arrived to be in such a state. He was so happy and blissful, buried balls deep in his brother. 

Then Dean flashed his eyes back to black and smirked down at his brother. The shift was like a punch to the gut for Sam. Reminding him that this was wrong on so many levels. Sam wanted to scream but he didn't want to give this demon the satisfaction of knowing how deeply wounded he was from all this. Sam always had feelings for his brother even when they were young. He denied them though and pushed them away because he just knew Dean would never go for it. Going to college also had the advantage of not being tortured by his growing desires. Watching Dean turn into the strong handsome man he was now was too much. Knowing he could never act on any of these feelings. Whether or not the demon was lying about Dean this was what Sam craved not like this but yes like this. 

Dean watched the emotional turmoil play on Sam's face. He was about to say something soul shattering to Sam but he was interrupted by Cas kicking the door in to find them on the floor mostly naked. 

Dean looked up at Castiel and gave him a devilish smile. “Look Sam desserts here. It's angel cake,” he said before he grabbed Sam’s face and turned it so he could bite his earlobe, “Don't go anywhere. I'm not done with you.” Then he punch Sam out cold. 

“Yes, you are,” Cas said in a tone that brooked no arguments. 

Dean stood slowly and turned to face Cas. 

“Dean this isn’t you.”

“Sure it is Cas. It’s ALL me. Why don’t you come get a closer look?”


	2. Castiel Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel emo's

Castiel was heartbroken at the sight of Dean and Sam but he would not let that show. The obsidian shine of Dean’s eyes as he rose from Sam’s body made Castiel ill on levels he was having trouble fathoming. His Dean, the man he loved like nothing else in all God’s creations, had fallen. He didn’t want to believe Sam but here it is. Incontrovertible evidence that Dean had given into the mark. With that fact Castiel knew what he had to do. What he always does. What he would always do until his father would no longer allow it. 

“I will save you, Dean.”

In all his naked, shameless beauty, Dean laughed. “Aren’t you tired of that schtick yet?” 

“Dean, this isn’t you and I will not rest until you come back. Do you understand me? I will not rest until to you come back to me!”

Castiel does not like to keep secrets but he is very glad that Sam is unconcious for this. With his ability to read minds he knows Sam’s true feelings towards Dean and knows what may follow may damage him more than Dean himself has. 

“Ugh,” Dean sighed folding his arms across his chest. “Please, spare me,” he sneered. “ You think you can just bat those baby blues at me, say some romantic bullshit and I’ll just spread wide for you?”

Castiel released a shuddering breath at the thought. Human urges are still unfamiliar territory for him but he can’t help his reaction to the image Dean’s words conjure in his mind. Dean standing proud as a peacock with nothing but smirk on his face was not helping the matter either. Dean stretched dramatically, completely unconcerned that there was an angel with the power to smite him into oblivion not even 5 feet away from him. 

Castiel narrows his gaze at Dean in a way that would have been intimidating, if it weren’t Dean he was glaring at. Dean licked his lips in response and gives Castiel a smile that practically screams ‘I dare you’. 

Castiel lunges for Dean but misses falling into the shelf behind him. Shaking his head and laughing Dean looks Castiel lying on the floor. “ Come on. You can do better than that.”   
Castiel attacks again and Dean grabs his hand twisting it so that Castiel falls to his knees.  
“Hmm...now where have I seen this before…” he smiled but it held no mirth. “Oh right this is just how Sammy looked before I fucked him senseless,” he finished with a chuckle into Castiel’s ear. Then he whispered, “And since you don’t have the balls to kill me I think I’ll do the same to you.”

Castiel chose at that moment to take advantage of his close proximity and grabbed Dean by the hair with his other hand. He pulled Dean to his lips and Dean in his hubris, having been uncharacteristically caught of guard, tumbled on top of Castiel. Castiel using his angel strength rolled Dean to his back and pinned him to the ground.   
Dean struggled to get loose like a wild animal to get free of Castiel’s hold. Looking down at the feral demon thing that was his love, Castiel began to cry. 

It wasn’t until the first tears dripped onto Dean’s cheek that he stopped struggling. He stared up at Castiel’s pain ridden face in shock. “Are you crying? Really?” he questioned in a voice mixed with disbelief, hope and sarcasm. Castiel cried harder at the question. Of course he was crying. Not only was his love a demon but by the looks of things he had chosen Sam over him. Dean struggled once more and then Castiel leaned down to give him one last kiss. A kiss fused with angle power, a kiss to put Dean to sleep. Once Dean stilled Castiel pulled away licking the taste of him from his lips. “I love you,” he whispered as he stood and took a long appreciative look at the gorgeous specimen of man who he’d lost his heart to and then went to uncuff Sam.

Sam stirred a while later as Castiel was tying the now dressed Dean back into place in the dungeon. Castiel had dressed Sam first as he was the easiest. Sam stumbled into the back room and grabbed the last needle. Castiel with his mask now firmly back in place nodded that Dean was secure and Sam approached with the needle.


End file.
